


If The Walls Could Talk

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet, Listening to Sex, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9911711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Rumbelle_Dearie prompted: "thin walls"





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my friend Rumbelle_Dearie's punishment. I won a bet against her recently, and she needs to learn to have more specific prompts ;)
> 
> A Friendly Reminder: This fic is in a series of separate AU's featuring Belle and Gold as Neighbours. Although Gold’s name will always be Reece, each story is separate unless otherwise specified. This series is for you guys! It is my appreciation for all the kudos and kind comments that give me motivation to keep writing. This is a prompt based series so get in touch with me! Through the archive, twitter (@JustADearie), or tumblr (JustADearie). Thank you guys so much for all of your love, I appreciate you! Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Reece lay awake in bed. His naked skin caressed by the soft silk sheets surrounding him. His cock was hard and weeping pre-cum onto his stomach. His balls ached for release, the head of his cock red and angry. But he refused to touch himself. 

In the apartment over, the soft cries of his neighbour Belle French could be heard through the thin walls. Her bedroom was just a wall away from his; her apartment mirroring his own. So Reece Gold lay awake in bed, with an erection, listening to the soft moans and gasps of Belle. Reece had been lusting after her for months, but the petite librarian had always been off limits. Reece couldn’t possibly imagine that a gorgeous and intelligent woman like Belle would ever entertain the idea of dating an old beast like himself.

Reece let out a long sigh as he looked down to his cock, contemplating if he was going to do anything about the aching problem. He hated to admit it, but he had masturbated to Belle’s soft sounds of pleasure before. Hearing Belle cry out as he leant against the bedroom wall they shared, his hand wrapped tightly around his hot cock as he pumped over the rigid shaft, his balls heavy and tightening as her moans increased and she worked herself towards the edge. When she cried out in completion Reece’s cock was spurting thick ropes of hot cum against the bedroom wall as he thrust into his fist through the violent orgasm. But of course, afterwards Reece had felt guilty. So as a rule, Reece didn’t make a habit of listening to Belle. Which had proven to be much more of a challenge then he had anticipated; Belle had a healthy sexual appetite, masturbating at least three times a week. On those nights, Reece got very little sleep.

Just as Reece was about to give in and wrap his hand tightly around his cock he heard an unexpected grunt of completion coming from the room next door, coming from Belle’s room.

There was a man with Belle. 

“Fuck.” Reece said with an exasperated sigh, his cock already softening with disappointment.  

It looked like he wasn’t going to be getting any release tonight. 

But then again, it appeared that neither had Belle. 


End file.
